Dawn of Great Red
by lemony.club
Summary: Being the most powerful being on his world wasn't fun, and being stuck as the monster everyone feared is downright torture. Stuck in the form of a Great Red Dragon, unable to access all of his powers fully especially time-space ninjutsu, he was unable to leave the dimensional gap and headed home. He had to resort to searching out the where about of Kurama or the original owner.


**Dawn of Great Red (NarutoxYasaka or NarutoxOphis)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Synopsis:**

Being the most powerful being on his world wasn't fun, and being stuck as the monster everyone feared is downright torture. What started as a joke now went way too far. Stuck in the form of a Great Red Dragon, unable to access all of his powers especially the critical time-space ninjutsu, he was unable to leave the dimensional gap and headed back home. To free himself, he had to resort to searching out the where about of Kurama or the original owner of the place. Whichever comes first!

 **Rated M:** This is smut. It might contain unedited sexy time or sexual references.

* * *

 **=[Dawn of Great Red]=**

"Damn it, Kurama! Where the fuck did you go?" Naruto roared angrily as he flew across the endless void known as the dimensional gap – the boundless space between dimensions.

He had been flying about for several days, and yet, there was nothing of interest in sight. Every now and then, a small white or black tear in space formed before large amount of garbage were dumped through from the other side. It appeared that someone or something was using this space as a place to dump trash. Granted, he did too when he figure out how to emulate Kaguya's dimensional window technique – Yomotsu Hirasaka – via modification of his own father's signature move – Hiraishin.

Through countless trial and error as well as his awesome ingenuity, what Naruto found via the technique was an immeasurable gap existed between dimensions instead of another world. Instantly, he knew the gap was a great a place to dump paperwork, claiming they were stolen. It was a good disposal place until he fell through on accident.

Totally not trying to hide!

Totally not as a joke!

Alright, it was a joke on his part. Only because Kurama dared him to!

Instead of going straight back to his boring cubical like he should have, Naruto decided explore the place for a little to kill time as well as getting out of mindboggling meetings, but sadly, he had gotten himself lost. He tried to map out the area in order to backtrack, but the dimensional gap was just massive from his puny perspective. It would take him literally thousands of years to learn how to navigate it correctly, and he didn't have thousands of years to spare. He would starve to death first unless he resorted to eating garbage.

It wasn't that bad, considering Naruto did eat garbage for most of his life. Just go of his happy place!

In addition, from the sparsely signs of habitation throughout the void, it was wise to seek out the local populace and asked for direction. Maybe they could help and show him the way home. But who would live in such a place? It couldn't be something human, could it? Naruto hoped it was some kind of cute animal, but definitely not a snake! He hated snake! Kami, they were creepy!

During his fantasy delusion, Kurama – who should have moved out of his brain already – suggested that he should transform into something bigger for greater visual range. It made sense, and since there was no space to stand in the vast emptiness, transforming some kind of airborne creature also made a lot of sense. What was the best creature for the task, however? A dragon of course! Because a giant nine-tail fox couldn't be faster! They couldn't fly either.

And so an argument began between him and Kurama. They eventually split off to see who would able to find the way home first. It was a game then became a joke. His numerous clones all transformed into a Great Red Dragon using perfected transformation and spread out. Of course he was going to cheat! His clones were that useful!

Sadly, Naruto still hadn't found anyone after months of searching the unending void. And one by one, the shadow clones dissipated, leaving him alone once more. When the last clones vanished, Naruto realized he had made a terrible, terrible mistake. His very awesome, super unique and greatly improved transformation technique did not dissipate simply by itself. He had to dissipate it himself, get knocked out or have someone to help him. Kurama was nowhere to be found, and he was unable to complete a proper hand seal by himself. He didn't have hands. He got claws!

Huge claws!

His dragon claws were titanic. They were powerful enough to crush solid stone into dust, but they were not flexible enough to undo the transformation technique he had placed upon himself. If only he could form some of the simplest hand seals like dog, boar and ram with his claws then all would be well. He would able to undo the transformation technique by activating shitty henge instead, but sadly, as much as he tried, his claw weren't flexible enough. And without those hand seals, chakra couldn't channel and manipulate properly.

"Kurama! Where the fuck are you!? Come and help me, damn it!" Naruto roared desperately, but the void was boundless and silent. His voice did not even echo back at him.

Naruto was alone, stuck in a form of a Great Red Dragon via his technique. It was all his faults, so he couldn't blame anyone else. Hunger and thirst eventually set in after weeks of wandering about. After a month or so, he just ate whatever garbage floating about in the void. His transformed stomach seemed to dissolve everything without problem, which was lucky enough. He tried to ram himself against huge debris to an effort to knock himself out thus undo the transformation, but that was to avail. He was too powerful.

After a decade or two, Naruto began to hallucinate of a little girl wearing nothing but a simple dress with much of her front uncovered. She had grey eyes and long black hair. Her ears were pointy like some kind of weird woodland creature. Perhaps it was because he had abstained for so long or perhaps he hadn't seen anyone for so long. In any case, he ignored the little girl, not wanting to give into temptation. The girl did not speak either. She just looked at him with her big eyes, explicitly wanting something.

And how did he know she was a hallucination? She had no chakra flowing through her. Everything in the world did except for those created by shitty form of Genjutsu. Ego – she was an illusion, conjured by his mind. Weird girl!

The girly hallucination replaced years – or was it decade – later. Others people came and go. They were different and dressed differently, and like the girl, they did not speak. They simply stare at him from very far away, and they ran when he opened his mouth to speak. They seemed frightened or overly cautious, but that made sense since he hadn't spoken any kind of words aloud for so long. Everything came out as a roar when he did now, shaking the surrounding unintentionally. His power had grown greatly in the time he remained as a dragon.

This was likely due to the massive size the chakra coil his new transformation had. More chakra could be stored and channeled throughout his titanic body, and with more chakra, everything around him just break easier. His scale became tougher. His body radiated massive amount of energy without restrain.

Oh well!

Since those strange people were likely unhelpful hallucination like the little girl before, Naruto soon gave them no mind and continued to look for a way home as well as that little bastard fox, who wandered off and never came back. This was done by mapping the places he had been to by himself and remembering the path he had taken throughout the years. He couldn't summon any clones, making the task extremely tedious. Eventually, he slept and dreamt for the first time in many years.

Time flew quickly, and Naruto was awakened by a wave of energy. It felt oddly similar. The first thing that came into his mind was his long lost friend, Kurama. The second thing was hope since the wave felt like a massive chakra explosion. Spreading his massive wings wide, Naruto flew across the dimensional gap and towards the origin of that wave. Something grated against his body when he reached closer. It was like a barrier of some sort. He pushed through with just his raw strength, and the barrier allowed him through.

To his surprise, there was a massive city floating within the dimensional gap, protected by a dome of energy. It was unlike any city he had seen back in the Elemental Nation before. The skyscrapers were as big as he was, reaching hundreds of meters into the sky easily. He immediately scanned the city with his power, finding it almost entirely devoid of life, at least chakra-based life forms. There were a few signal of chakra in the area, he immediately headed towards it.

"Kurama! You bastard! Where have you been!?" Naruto roared when he saw a nine-tails fox far in the distance. His roar was so powerful that buildings below him fractured en mass with most of their glass windows exploding. The protective barrier surrounding the vast city held, but there were damage noted in the form of cracks.

The nine-tail fox with golden fur just sat there as Naruto landed and flattened much of the area from his sheer weight and size alone. Its golden eyes unfocused as its body radiated energy he had missed for so long – chakra!

"No, you're not Kurama…." Naruto muttered lowly when he examined the giant fox in detail. It did not response to his closer examination whatsoever. From the blank look in its eyes, it was under some kind of mind-control. It was trapped in some kind of Genjutsu. That was easy to fix with his power and knowledge. His chakra would overwrite whatever energy that was afflicting the nine-tailed. Killing intent worked too if it was powerful enough. He used both.

"Who are you?" Naruto roared. His roar laced with chakra as well as intention. It washed over the nine-tail fox with a vengeance unlike before any before. The barrier holding the city intact exploded upon impact of his voice, and the dangerous nature of the dimensional gap began to seep through.

"Mother! Mother!" Someone girlish shouted from below when the nine-tail fox blinked repeatedly and rapidly, seemingly snapped out of whatever controlled it.

Naruto immediately leered at the ground, and found ants were staring up at him. They weren't ants per se. They were humans, but from their sizes relatively to his, they were basically ants. If he didn't notice them, he would have squashed a few of them merely on accidents.

"Well, I didn't expect it to work. To break her out of our control with just a simple roar. Incredible!" the one holding a lance over his shoulder said excitedly. His name was Cao Cao. He was the leader of the hero faction. "I welcomed you, Great Red."

Naruto scanned Cao Cao for a moment before snorting loudly. He still believed Cao Cao to be some kind of hallucination. "So you can talk now, huh? Nice try, but you can't trick me! Fuck off already! Just go away with that stupid gothic little girl before I decide to crush you out of existence."

"Stupid little girl?" Cao Cao questioned and arched a brow at his fellow. Georg was too shock to see the Great Red so close. Heracles was extremely anxious, mostly wanting to fight the titanic monster. Jeanne was joyous and would have asked for an autographic if she could. Siegfried remained analytic. Leonardo was nowhere to be seen.

"I think Red is referring to Ophis," Siegfried commented. Cao Cao nodded.

"Shall we fight him?" Heracles asked.

Cao Cao chuckled. The mission was a success, and they were ill-prepared to challenge the Great Red in a battle and win. They could still fight, but only to escape. "We shall leave unless Great Red does not allow us to."

"Shoo," Naruto responded, flicking his claw like they was dusting off some kind of bugs. They didn't have a shred of chakra within them. Even civilians had a shred of chakra flowing within their body.

Cao Cao gave a smile and vanished with his group thanked to Georg's Sacred Gear – Dimension Lost. The mist that surrounded them dissipated afterwards, making Naruto stared at the spot audaciously. They just vanished like some kind of ghost, making his skin – scale – crawled.

"Creepy bunch. How did they do that?" Naruto muttered and turned towards another group. This group had more girls in them, but only one seemed to not be an illusion. He could sense chakra in her body, but it was minute. He raised his claw and slowly pressed down on her to see if she was real. "You're not a hallucination, are you?"

"Ahhhh!" Kunou shouted loudly when a titanic claw pinned her to the ground. It was pressing on her very squishy body. Her wailing caused everyone to snap out of their stupor.

"Let Kunou go, you baka Red!" Issei was the first to shout and took action. He slammed his gauntlet fist against the claw in order to knock it off Kunou. His boosted punch caused the massive dragon to blink once. This was because it felt the hit, meaning Issei wasn't some kind of illusion. And to make sure it was real, Naruto flicked Issei with one of his gigantic claws, sending the brown-haired boy flying across the building.

Asia immediately rushed to Issei to heal. "Issei. Hang in there!"

Xenovia and Kiba about to retaliate for the attack, but they stopped when Naruto glared at them. They swallowed hard and gripped their respective weapon tightly. On the other hand, Irina and Rossweisse channeled their magic. Before they could launch their elemental attacks, Yasaka launched at Naruto to knock him off her daughter.

Naruto was push back a few meters before he gripped Yasaka and slammed her into the ground simply on reflex. He then sat on top of her, weighting her down with his size, showing that he was much bigger and stronger than she was.

Yasaka roared out in pain and tried to use her many tails to bat him off, but his dragon scale were incredible tough. She barely made him flinch, let alone scratch him. This was the Great Red. He was the strongest existence, and if she was to meet it, she should show its absolute respect for it was a friend to her kind. That knowledge was passed down her bloodline since her great-great-great grandfather.

"Calm down already," Naruto growled in a deep tone as his mind comprehended what was going on. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. If I did, she would be squashed, you know. By the way, who are you? You don't seem like a mindless monster."

Before Yasaka could answer, the protective barrier shielding the city from the destructive nature of the dimensional gap crumpled completely. The atmosphere of the dimensional gap began to erode away the imitated city. She turned towards Kunou, who would certainly die if she was to stay here long enough.

"Get out of here!" Yasaka roared.

"Kunou can't leave mother! Please come with Kunou!" Kunou called out as she tried to stand up. The jab – it was anything but a jab – nearly turn her into a pancake.

"Now! Please!" Yasaka roared. Her eyes filled with concern, and everyone saw it including Naruto. Since none of them had the power to face the Great Red, they decided their best course of action was to flee and regroup somewhere safer.

"Mother!" Kunou called out before she was dragged off by Kiba. Issei, who was knocked out, was carried by Xenovia while still being tended by Asia. Irina and Rossweisse prepared the spell to teleport them out of the dimensional gap.

Their teleportation made Naruto blinked. "Alright, how did they do that without any hand seals?"

It wasn't any kind of time-space jutsu Naruto had ever seen or heard of, and they didn't use high speed technique like Shushin either. He would able to follow them if they did. Kiba and Xenovia was the fastest amongst the group, and he noticed them the instant they moved to attack. Just a little killing intent was enough to halt their maneuver.

"Care to get off me, now? Or you want to stay like this?" Yasaka asked when the city broke apart, with huge chunks of it becoming floating debris. The debris was being crumpled away.

Naruto floated off her. "So, who are you? And why do you have chakra even though you're not from my world?"

"Chakra," Yasaka cited as she orientated herself in the void. She couldn't do it very well since there was no place to stand on anymore. "We Kyuubi always have chakra without using Senjutsu. Natural affinity to chakra is a gift from our ancestor."

"You can use Senjutsu?" Naruto questioned. "Youkai? Is that like the toads?"

"There are amphibious Youkai," Yasaka responded as she struggled to get upright. She decided to drop her transformation since it was easier to move in her humanoid form.

The moment Yasaka transformed back to her hybrid-humanized form, Naruto dropped his jaw.

"Much better," Yasaka said and flipped herself upright. Her nine golden tails flex behind her buxom body before curling about on both sides and covered her indecency. She was still very much naked.

"You're like a superhot Kurama. If he was a girl, I mean," Naruto said and stared at her enormous breast for a long time. It just seemed like a long time since his brain had stopped working properly. "Those are bigger than Obaa-chan. What the hell?"

Yasaka giggled when she noticed his gaze. "What a perverted dragon," she said and lowered her tails around her breasts for him to see. She even wrapped her slender arms under them and accentuated them by pushing them up. "Once you have a good look, may I leave?"

"Yeah, sure, sure, give me a minute," Naruto responded and raised his claw towards them – her. "Can I touch them?"

"That would hurt me, Great-sama," Yasaka said. She didn't mind touching, but even just a light jab of his claw was enough to squash someone. Her daughter could attest to that. She hoped Kunou was fine. She wanted to head back to inner Kyoto as soon as possible.

"Oh that's right," Naruto muttered, dejectedly. He wanted to return to human again. It had been so long that he wasn't sure how old he was now. "Wait. You can use chakra right?"

Yasaka nodded.

"Of course you can," Naruto said. It was a pointless question. "Can you do hand seals? Please undo my transformation!"

"Hand seals?" Yasaka questioned. She heard of it in passing, but no one in her bloodline had practiced it anymore. She didn't recall anyone within inner Kyoto still practiced it either. This was because no one alive had enough potent chakra to make use of them effectively. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh… that sucks," Naruto muttered.

"When I get back, I will locate someone who can," Yasaka promised.

"Cool! Can I touch them then?"

Yasaka giggled. "Yes, Great-sama. Can you open a portal in this spot so I can leave?"

"Huh?" Naruto uttered. He could if he could do hand seals, but right now, he couldn't. As a dragon, he couldn't use any of his jutsus beside the ones that didn't need hand seals. Those were basically physical enhancing techniques. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto… Uzumaki?" Yasaka muttered. That name sounded familiar. In fact, Kurama sounded familiar as if she had heard it mentioned before. She couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, but she was sure she would eventually.

"I am Yasaka, leader of the Kyoto Youkai, Great-sama," Yasaka greeted politely.

"Well, Yasaka," Naruto said weakly. He chuckled lightly, almost helplessly. At least he got someone to talk to now. "Tell me more about yourself because I think you're going to be stuck here for a while."

 **– Discontinued –**

* * *

The smut could either be Yasaka (they just sit well together. And she's a MILF) or Ophis (since she that weird little girl who wanted her home back. Naruto will share if you know what I mean). There are a few Naruto as Great Red stories in DXD crossover section so go check them out if you wanted a full story as this isn't one. Most of them don't even make sense to me though (like how he would be Great Red in the first place?), but whatever. In fan fiction, anything goes. If you don't like it, don't read it.

As for how everyone in DXD knows about Great Red. Kurama has been glorifying Naruto for centuries and decided to settle down after a while, and Ophis felt very puny in Naruto's presence, mostly due to the enormous amount of energy he radiated constantly.


End file.
